


Snitch

by claudia603



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to catch something more elusive than the snitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snitch

Catching a snitch is easy, really, if you forget that it's a game with all of Hogwarts cheering and Bludgers whizzing past. Harry's good, but every near miss still makes him sweat as he wrangles to stay put on his broom, dropping so fast from the sky that he leaves his heart far above. He pretends it is only Seeker against Seeker, Hufflepuff against Gryffinder, Harry against Cedric. Just the two of them chasing a golden sun.

Catching the snitch is the easy part. But a smile from the other seeker is far more elusive -- and no less golden.


End file.
